Come On The Path Of Love
by Quenn231
Summary: Haruno Sakura,siswi baru yg sudah popular sejak minggu pertamanya masuk di Konoha gakuen dikarenakan keonaran yg dilakukan olehnya.Walaupun dicap si pembuat onar,banyak dari mereka yg malah menyukai sosoknya,tapi Akasuna Sasori tdk memiliki perasaan yg sama dengan yg lainya, menurutnya Sakura adalah gadis nakal yg menyebalkan.kalau bukan nakal, sebutan apalagi yang pantas untuknya?


**Come On The Path Of Love**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Haruno Sakura, siswi baru yang sudah popular sejak minggu pertamanya masuk di Konoha gakuen dikarenakan keonaran yang dilakukan olehnya. Walaupun dicap si pembuat onar, banyak dari mereka yang malah menyukai sosok Sakura. Sayangnya, Akasuna Sasori tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mereka. Baginya, Sakura adalah gadis nakal yang menyebalkan. kalau bukan nakal, sebutan apalagi yang cocok untuk gadis yang gemar mondar-mandir masuk keruang kedisiplinan?

Bagaimana bisa Akasuna Sasori yang selalu menilai buruk Haruno Sakura dapat jatuh hati padanya?..

 **Come On The Path Of Love**

Dua pasang emerald indah milik seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura sedang sibuk menelusuri kata demi kata huruf pada sebuah binder yang dipegang olehnya "Ich, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Sichi, Hachi, Ku, Juu, Juuichi, Juuni, Juusan.." di tutupnya binder yang dipegang olehnya dengan kasar "Yoss… dua lagi dan semua ini berakhir" sepasang emeraldnya pun mulai menelusuri sekelilingnya. "Hmm… ah dia saja lah" ucapnya dan berlari kecil mendekati seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang duduk menyenderkan dirinya pada sebuah pohon Sikamor yang besar dan rindang yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri saat ini.

"Hoy Senpai!" ucap Sakura pada lelaki bersurai merah berantakan bernama Akasuna Sasori yang sudah ada di depannya. Kedua Kelopak mata milik lelaki bersurai merah tersebut tampak terpejam tak terusik dengan suara Sakura maupun angin yang menerpa wajah dan tubuh lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan kencang, justru membuat ia lebih terlelap dengan buaiyan semilir angin musi semi yang menerpanya. "Senpai!.. Senpai!.. Senpai!.." Sakura memanggil-mangil terus dengan maksud membangunkan sosok yang berada di hadapannya yang tertidur tersebut. ia yakin sosok yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya tersebut merupakan kakak kelasnya, karena sosok laki-laki tersebut tidaklah memakai pita biru pada lengan kiri seragam musim dingin miliknya. yah Sakura merupakan sisiwa baru yang masuk ke Konoha Gakuen tersebut, saat ini dia dan ratusan siswa-siswi sedang menjalankan kegiatan MOS yang diadakan sekolahnya untuk para siswa-siswi ajaran baru yang diterima sekolah menengah atas tersebut.

Karena sosok lelaki bersurai merah tak juga bangun Sakurapun mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga lelaki tersebut "BANGUN! SEMPAIII!" teriaknya dengan membabi buta di telinga lelaki tersebut tampa hawatir akan pecahnya gendang telingga lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Teriakan monster dari Sakurapun berhasil mengusik mimpi Sasori si lelaki yang tidur tersebut, melihat Sasori yang sepertinya terusik dari tidurnya dengan reflek Sakurapun memudurkan langkahnya untuk memberikan jarak antaranya dengan Sasori.

"Hoahh… acaranya sudah selesai yah Dei?" ucap Sasori sambil mengucek ngucek matanya, setelah mengucek matanya Sasori pun menoleh kearah sosok yang membangunkannya. Di kejap-kejapnya mata miliknya karena bingung dengan sosok yang dihadapannya bukanlah sosok sahabat pirangnya melaikan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang sepingang dengan poni menjuntai ke sisi kiri gadis tersebut (Belah pinggir tapi arah kekiri yah), gadis tersebut sedang memandang kearahnya. "ada apa?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada bosan.

"Kau kakanya Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran.

"Bukan" jawab Sasori dengan bosan pangkat dua karena kesal dengan sosok gadis di hadapannya yang ia yakini telah mengangu tidur siangnya hanya karena ingin bertannya hal tak penting buatnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan tak percaya karena dia yakin sekali sosok lelaki di hadapannya merupakan kakak dari Shikamaru.

"Hm" anguk Sasori.

"Tapi kau tidur seperti Shikamaru" elak Sakura.

"Kau pikir yang tidur itu hanya aku dan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada jengkel.

"Mmm… benar juga yah…" ucap Sakura dengan polos.

"Sudah pergi sana bocah, jangan gangu tidurku" Usir Sasori kemudian berusaha menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Ano…"

"Aku ngantuk, tak bisa membantumu mencari kakaknya Shikamaru itu, minta bantuan orang lain saja sana bocah" ucapnya yang menebak kemungkinan yang akan diucapkan sosok gadis di hadapannya itu, kemudian mulai menutup matanya.

"Bukan itu Senpai, aku mau minta tanda tanggan" Sasori yang mendengar ucapan dari Sakurapun membuka matanya dan dengan segera Sakurapun menjulurkan binder dan pulpen kearah Sasori.

"Bilang dari tadi dong" protes Sasori pada Sakura, sambil menjulurkan tanggannya meraih binder dan pulpen yang berada pada tanggan Sakura sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendegar protesan dari Sasori. Sasori sebenarnya malas menandatanganinya tapi ia yakin gadis yang menurutnya memiliki rambut aneh tersebut pasti susah diusir terbukti dari pembicaraan antara dirinya dan gadis berambut aneh itu tadi, dari pada waktu tidur miliknya terbuang untuk mengusir gadis berambut aneh tersebut, ia lebih baik menandatanganinya. "Hey" ucap Sasori pada Sakura sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya mengunakan telunjur tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang binder dan pulpen milik Sakura.

"Eh?" tanya Sakura yang hanya di jawab dengan Sasori yang menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi kiri milik dirinya sendiri dengan mengunakan telunjur tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya Sibuk mengoretkan pulpen di atas kertas binder tersebut. "Nanta? " tanya Sakura lagi yang tak mengerti.

"Di pipi" Jawab Sasori sedikit kesal dengan Sakura yang menurutnya bodoh.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasori membuat aura Sakurapun menjadi gelap "Dasar… HENTAII!" Sakurapun melayangkan pukulan monster miliknya ke wajah tampan lelaki tersebut, Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan binder Sakurapun tak dapat meghindari pukalan maut tersebut yang mengakibatkannya tersungkur kesamping dengan tidak elit, belum sempat merespon dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya, Sakura kembali mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan lagi ke wajah, perut, pungung, bahu dan bagian tubuh Sasori lainnya.

Dilain tempat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning jabrik dengan mata Bright Blue bernama Uzumaki Naruto tampak sedang celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan dari seseorang dan matanyapun tiba-tiba mendapat sekelibat warna merah dan merah muda "Hey Teme itu Sakura-Chan bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Seseorang lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan mata Onix tajam bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm" jawab Sasuke yang diartikan iya oleh Naruto.

"Sedang meminta tanda tangan ke si merah itu yah?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan ucapan yang tak menyadari bahwa ibunya Khusina memiliki warna rambut merah yang sama dengan milik Sasori.

"Tidak, dia menghajarnya" ucap Sasuke dengan datar sedangkan Naruto hanya menganguk-angukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Sahabatnya tersebut.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik

"Ehhh…..?!" teriak Naruto yang dibarangi dengan melototnya kedua mata onix milik Sasuke yang kaget dengan perkataannya lima detik yang lalu, Naruto dan Sasukepun segera berlari menuju ke pohon Sikamor tempat di mana Sakura berada, sedangkan anak-anak yang mendengar teriakan Naruto yang super kencang menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berlari dengan pandangan mencerminkan kata 'ada apa?' yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke. namun setelah mereka amati mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berlari menuju kearah sebuah pohon dimana terdapat seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda yang tampak sedang menghajar seorang lelaki bersurai merah, merekapun sontak ikut berlari kearah sana dengan tujuan masing-masing ada yang bertujuan ingin memisahkan, ada juga yang hanya bertujuan melihat aksi perempuan tersebut dan bahkan ada pula yang bertujuan ingin ikut menghajar Sosok lelaki bersurai merah tersebut.

"Dasar Hentai!"

"Uwak!" Darah kentalpun keluar dari mulut Sasori akibat pukulan-pukulan tampa jeda yang Sakura layangkan padanya.

"Berani sekali mesum padaku, terimalah ini, ini dan i—" dan pukulan yang akan dilancarkan Sakurapun terhenti ketika ada yang memegang pergelangan tanggannnya, Sakurapun segera menolek dan mendapati Naruto yang mengengam tanggan kanan Sakura dengan kedua tangan Naruto, itu dilakukan Naruto karna ia tahu kekuatan gadis ini sangatlah besar. "Lepaskan Nuruto" pinta— ralat perintah Sakura pada Naruto dengan mata yang sangat menyeramkan has Monster.

"T..t..t..t—" Naruto yang mendapat tatapan Monster Sakurapun menjadi gagap tingkat dewa, Hinata yang berada dikerumunan tersebut itupun langsung jatuh hati pada Naruto Karena kagum dengan cara bicara Naruto yang lebih gagap dari dirinya.

"Sakura hentikan, kau menyeramkan" Ucap Sasuke yang sedang membantu memberdirikan Sasori.

"Menyeramkan?" mendengar perkataan itu membuat ekspresi Sakura sangat murung seketika, bagaimanapun Sakura sangatlah menyukai sosok sahabat bermata Onix ini, gadis mana yang tidak sedih di anggap menyeramkan oleh lelaki yang disukainnya. Sedangkan dilain pihak Naruto bernafas lega karna tanggan Sakurapun ikut lemah akibat ucapan dari sahabat bermata onix tersebut sehingga Narutopun tidak perlu menahan laju tangan monster tersebut.

"Daijoubu k—" ucapan Sasukepun terpotong.

"Ada apa ini!" sosok bersurai pirang panjangpun muncul menerobos keramaian yang ada di bawah pohon Sikamor tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya sepasang mata Bright Blue miliknya menangkap sosok yang ia sangat kenal "Yaampun Danna kau kenapa un? Siapa yang melakukannya un? Apa kau terjatuh saat memanjat pohon un? Kau ini memalukan sekali un? Terus mana hasil buah yang kau petik un?—" Sosok bersurai pirang panjang itupun menghujani Sasori dengan banyak pertannyaan. gerombolan murid yang mendengarnya hanya bersweetdrop ria mendengar rentetan pertannyaan yang keluar dari mulut sosok berambut pirang panjang tersebut yang menurut mereka merupakan pertannyaan bodoh.

"Jangan hawatir Ino, pacarmu engak jatoh dari pohon kok" Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya sambil menghapiri sosok bersurai pirang panjang tersebut dan mulai menepuk-nepuk kecil bahu sang pemilik surai pirang panjang tersebut dengan maksud menenangkan sosok tersebut. (Danna: Suami, beberapa cewek di jepang memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan ini)

"Aku bukan Ino un, Aku Fuzaku Deidara"

"Oh bukan yah, maaf yah. Kalau namaku Haruno Sakura Yoroushiku ne"

"Aa, Yoroushiku un" perkenalanpun terjadi di antara sosok bersurai pirang panjang tersebut dengan Sakura. Orang yang berada di sekeliling merekapun hanya dapat bersweetdrop ria sekali lagi, tampa mereka sadari sosok korban bersurai merah mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Tapi bener deh kau mirip sekali dengan Ino, Kau yakin tak punya saudara kembar?"

"Hm, aku yakin tapi aku akan coba tanya Kaa-San nan— AWWW" Percakapan antara Haruno Sakura dengan Fuzaku Daidarapun harus berakhir dengan jeritan kewanitaan milik Daidara. Saat ini rambut bak model sampo Sunlight milik Daidara ini tak ada artinya bagi Sasori, dia meremas rambut itu dengan membabi buta membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berpikir apa lelaki bersurai merah sedang membuka salon dadakan.

"Baka Mono! kau ini anggota kedisiplinan, seharusnya menyelesaikan masalah bukan malah terbawa suasana Baka!"

"Lepaskan tangganmu dari rambut indah teman baruku Hentai!" teriak Sakura dibarengi dengan melayangnya pukulan monster ke wajah Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para pendukung Sakura maupun pengemar rambut indah milik Daidara dan beberapa orang yang bingungpun ikut menepuk tangannya. Tampaknya para murid-murid yang berkumpul ini sudah tertular keidiotan dari Daidara dan Sakura ini, Sedangkan Sasuke benar-benar hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat suasana yang ada, dia benar-benar tak menyangkan suasana yang tercipta akibat sahabat bersurai merah muda tersebut sedangkan sahabat pirangnya tak jauh idiotnya dengan Sakura, dia menepuk tangan kegirangan dan berteriak menyemangati Sakura, lupa dengan apa yang seharus ia lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat, sedangkan lelaki bersurai pirang panjang tersebut memengangi rambutnya yang kusut sambil menangis terharu mendengarkan kalimat pembelaan dari muluk kecil Sakura tersebut, oh dan jangan lupa kalimat pujian yang Sakura lontarkan untuk si lelaki bersurai pirang panjang tersebut membuat lelaki bersurai pirang panjang ini terharu bukan main.

Saat Sakura akan melepas pukulan lagi kearah Sasori yang mungkin saja akan menghilangkan kesadaran dari Sasori di detik berikutanya karna jumlah pukulan yang mendarat ditubuh dan wajahnya yang banyak, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan laju tangan miliknya dan dengan kecepatan kilat tangan kecil milik Sakura dipelintir ke punggung milknya sendiri, mebuat gerakan penguci dan menyeret Sakura beberapa langkah.

ia segera menahan gerakkan Sasuke dan memelintir tangan besar itu ke punggung sang empunya.

"Aw" suara rintihan pelan pun keluar dari mulut Sakura yang merasa sedikit sakit akibat gerakan pengunci tersebut. Membuat lelaki bersurai orange yang mengunci tangan Sakurapun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Bagaimanapun gerakan pengunci yang dilakukan lelaki bersurai orange bernama pain tersebut kasar, tidak sedikit para lelaki yang menerimanya berteriak keras, namun apa yang kini didengarnya hanyalah rintihan kecil yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut. Rintihan kesakitan mendapat gigitan, gigitan yang tak lebih dari gigitan seekor semut. Membuat pain berpikir betapa menyeramkannya ada gadis macam anak ini.

"Daijoube desuka, Sasori-Kun?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai biru seiring gerakan pengunci yang dilakukan temannya tersebut.

Yang ditannya tak menjawab "Huh..huh.." hanya deru nafas yang keluar dari muluk dan hidung yang dihiasi dengan darah. Sosok wanita bersurai biru tersebutpun membantu membedirikan Sasori. Iris hitam milik gadis berurai biru itupun mengirimkan tatapan mengintimidasi kearah Daidara. Yang ditatapnya pun tak dapat berkutik, wajahnya memucat, keringat dinginpun mengalir deras dari pori-pori kulitnya, tangis haru yang keluar dari mulutnya tadipun sudah terhenti seiring kedatangan kedua orang tersebut, tak berbeda jauh dengan sorakan heboh dari para siswa-siswi itu yang seketika hilang.

Berbeda dengan Daidara yang mengenal kedua orang itu, para pengemar Sakura dan para pecinta rambut Daidara maupun mereka yang netral pada kerumuhan itu seketika diam bukanlah karna mengenal sosok lelaki bersurai orange maupun si wanita bersurai biru tersebut, melainkan kehadiran sosok mereka yang begitu dingin, tak banyak dari para siswa-siswi yang mengupul itu merasakan keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka.

"Ittai yo~! lepaskan!" rontak Sakura mencoba melepas kedua tangannya dari kekangan pain, namun hasilnya nihil "Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Sasuke-Kun, Naruto tolong aku!" Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam tak membantu Sakura, mereka tak berani membantu Sakura karna sosok lelaki bersuraikan orange tersebut mengirimkan tatapan pembunuh kearah mereka berdua yang entah bagaimana tahu merakalah orang yang dimaksud oleh Sakura dan lagi mereka merasa Sakuralah yang salah.

"kalian berdua ikut aku" perintah Pain pada Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menuntun Sakura pergi mengikutinya.

To Be Continued

Hai Minna ini Fict pertamaku yang ku Share, kerena sebenernya aku udah nulis 2 fict yang tentu saja pairnya SasoSaku karena aku memang suka pair ini sih. Tapi Fict itu belum bisa aku Share karna ada beberapa yang aku rasa perlu diperbaikin. Dan maaf jika kalian yang baca Fict ini ngerasa Bahasa penulisannya aneh, soalnnya aku ngerasa gitu juga sih hehehee.

Di awal-awal cerita mungkin masih belum nampilin SasoSaku karena Sasori maupun Sakura masih belum jatuh cintah satu sama lainnya, malah di awal-awal capter Sasori kesel gitu sama Sakura. Hmm mengenai umur, Sasori itu satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura jadi Sasori itu kelas 11. Mengenai seragam di sekolalahnya cuma ada tiga macam, satu seragam musim dingin (kemeja+jas+rok/celana+dasi) biasa dipakai di musim gugur atau di pertengahan musim semi atau musim dinggin, kedua seragam musim panas ( kemeja+rompi(boleh make,boleh enggak)+rok/celana+dasi) biasa dipakai di musim panas sampai pertengahan musim semi, dan yang ketiga seragam olahraga. Mungkin lain kali aku kasih liat gambar seragamnya biar lebih jelas, tapi perlu aku edit dulu di photoshop.

Oh yah disini aku nyiptain character Sakura yang suka mukul tapi juga punya sisi manis dalam kesehariannya (mungkin lebih tepatnnya polos). Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih suka sosok Sakura yang kuat dari pada lembut, kan kalau lembut itu Hinata kan?. Untuk Sasori sendiri belum terlalu aku tampilkan sifatnya di capter ini, yang jelas Sasori itu punya watak pemales juga kaya Shikamu tapi mendingan Sasori. Dan mungkin di chapter-chapter depannya aku bakal kasih event-event sekolah gitu soalnyakan biar kerasa daily schoolnya. Mengenai pair lain kayanya aku bakal bikin NaruHina tapi gak janji soalnya awalnya aku mau buat SasuHina yang memang udah ada di kepalaku jalan ceritannya tapi di chapter ini aku udah buat Hinatanya suka sama Naruto, jadi kita liat aja cerita kedepannya itupun kalau kalian nunggu :'(

Maaf kayanya aku kebanyakan curhatnya yah?, kalau gitu sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Bye.. Bye..


End file.
